


Arophobia, Sadly, Shows Its Ugly Face

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Asexual Character, Asexual Mycroft, Cluedo, Gen, tw: acephobia (mentioned), tw: arophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting to be let into a crime scene, an officer decides to flirt with Sherlock. She doesn't take his rejection well. If you have problems with arophobia, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arophobia, Sadly, Shows Its Ugly Face

Sherlock stood at the edge of the crime scene, shaking slightly in the cold, waiting for Lestrade to notice him and invite him in, as none of the other officers were letting him get anywhere. John wasn’t with him today, and Sherlock was feeling exposed without his blogger. One of the officers, a newbie, judging by her shoes, decided to have some fun with him. “So, do you hang out around crime scenes often?” she smirked.

“...No. Usually I investigate them.”  _ Shut up and leave me alone! _

“Oh? What are you, a detective, then?” she asked flirtily.

_ Oh, please no _ . “I’m aromantic, Officer,” Sherlock said.

The officer laughed. “Oh, you’re funny! Everyone feels romance, it’s just natural!”

Sherlock frowned. “I’m...sorry?”

“Well, come on! Not feeling anything? To anyone? Isn’t that, like, impossible?”

Sherlock crossed his arms. “I’m not joking. I really am aromantic.”

The officer frowned. “Wow, your parents must be disappointed, no grandchildren, no one to pass on the family name? I feel bad for you.”

“Are you suggesting I’m the family disappointment,  _ Officer _ ?” Sherlock ground out.

“Oh yeah, Mr. Detective! Wasn’t that obvious? But it’s your loss!” she laughed. “You’re missing out on the best life has to offer.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Sherlock bit. “I have genuine friends, not the snobs you like to associate with. I never have to worry about my significant other cheating on me, like you, since you have clearly been going through your boyfriend’s phone recently, and gone through a serious breakup, by the state of your make-up. Now kindly shut up and let me in, Lestrade called me here but he has yet to come out and I need to get in before CSI ruins the crime scene.”

The officer laughed. “You think I’m going to let you in now, you machine? Hey, guys! Check out the freak who says he doesn’t have a heart!”

Sherlock turned bright red as the other officers started looking over and muttering. “Just because I don’t have a desire for romance doesn’t mean that I don’t have a heart,” Sherlock protested.

However at this point no one was listening to him. Sherlock resisted the urge to punch every single one of them and stalked off, just as Lestrade came out of the building to see if he’d come yet. Sherlock ignored the detective’s pleas and walked all the way back to Baker Street, and promptly punched the wall as soon as he was alone, and proceeded to shed silent tears as he went on his computer. A little while later Mycroft came up and looked him over, sighed, and pulled out the Cluedo board. “To take your mind off it,” he explained.

“People suck,” Sherlock growled.

“Yes, they do,” Mycroft agreed as he set everything up. “I wonder why?”

“Probably because they’re idiots,” Sherlock huffed.

Mycroft paused and leaned back. “Well, you hardly make yourself sociable. You shut down the second someone does something stupid. There is such a thing as second chances.”

“I can’t stand arophobics, Mycroft.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to try and correct someone, and if they refuse to change, to move on.” Mycroft clenched his jaw in anger at the thought of someone hurting his brother.. “Usually works with acephobics, at any rate.”

Sherlock looked up sharply. “I thought you said you didn’t like boasting your sexuality.”

“I don’t, but it’s very hard to find a ‘girlfriend’ to bring to events that I’m forced to go to who doesn’t expect anything more of you than romance.”

Sherlock laughed. “Romance. You really go in for that sort of thing?”

Mycroft glared at his brother. “Take what I’ve said and make a deduction.”

“You know...I told Molly about aromanticism and she took it well. She seemed really glad that she knew nothing would happen between us, ever. I think she actually enjoys just having a friendship of sorts with me. But she might like you,” Sherlock offered.

Mycroft scoffed. “Why?”

“Well, you and I share the same bad qualities. Superiority, arrogance, high intelligence, lack of boundaries,” Sherlock smirked. “You two might get along.”

Mycroft stared at Sherlock a long time, then twitched his lips into a small smile. “I’ll consider it.”

Sherlock grinned. “So, are you shuffling the cards or should I do it?”

“I’m doing it,” Mycroft asserted. “You cheat.”


End file.
